


Toto's Strange Journey: True Mind

by Videogame45



Category: Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Videogame45/pseuds/Videogame45
Summary: Tobias 'Toto' Tolstar is living out his lifestyle as a noble when suddenly, he gets a new adoptive brother named Rio Bravo. This Rio starts to clash with Tobias as they grow up, but what Tobias doesn't know is that Rio is hiding a few big secrets that threaten both Rio and Tobias' family as well. Can Toto and his friends stop Rio and his plan? We'll soon see.





	Toto's Strange Journey: True Mind

**Author's Note:**

> See the bottom of the chapter for notes.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure or the Persona series. These franchises belong to their respective creators.

 

1866, England

 

It was pouring rain during the night. It went over the stony grounds of the canyon. This place was devoid of both life and noise, save for the occurring rainstorm. Cries broke through the silence. The wailing infant struggled in the arms of a dead man, unaware that his caretaker was nothing more than a mangled corpse. The infant he was carrying in his arms was crying. Next to him laid a purple haired woman, barely clinging to life. Another male passenger in a well-made but torn suit dead as well. Albeit, in a much worse state compared to the other three passengers. His arms were misshapen like twigs, his left leg is bent backward, and his face is laid down on a big rock while blood spilled on the ground forming a little puddle. The purple-haired woman in the green dress looked unconscious from the accident. There was also a suitcase nearby the driver. Two people were hiding behind a nearby bush watching from afar.

These people were Grace and Lewis Bravo. Grace said, “I hear crying. It must be the baby. We need to go over there and see if they’re okay.”

Lewis was about to deny her decision, but he couldn’t think of a reason to say no. He and his wife went to the crash site. They saw that the baby was still alive, but neither was the blonde-haired guy holding the baby or the driver. Lewis saw the suitcase and opened it out of curiosity. His interest increased as he saw what looks like to be a crystal skull.

'Hmm. This crystal skull looks to be quite valuable, but it also looks nefarious.' Lewis thought as he pondered whether to steal it for money.

Lewis then put it back into the suitcase and closed it. 'On second thought, the item might drag too much attention to myself and the woman might notice the loss. Assuming, she's alive.'

As if to certify his thoughts, they heard a gasp, and they turned to see that it was the purple-haired woman waking up. The purple-haired woman coughed a bit, and she saw the two strangers that walked up to her.

The purple-haired woman said to the couple, “What happened?… Where..is my husband a-and son?”

Lewis kneeled to the woman and said, “I’m sorry to tell you this ma’am, but we checked your husband’s pulse but found nothing. He is dead as a doornail.”

The purple-haired woman stopped her breath a bit. She closed her eyes and pursed her lips trying to withhold her tears. She struggled to reach for Lewis’s wrist and grabbed onto it.

The purple-haired woman opened her eyes and said “My name…is Tonya Tolstar. Please, sir, tell me your names.”

Lewis put his right hand to his chest, bowed his head and said: “My name is Lewis Bravo, milady.”

Tonya replied in gratitude, “I owe you my gratitude, sir Bravo. The Tolstar family will remember to repay this debt whenever you need it. If you please help my family and me to your carriage, I would like to return us to the family manor.”

The Bravo couple helped Tonya to the carriage while she carried her son. They put her husband and carriage driver at the back. They drove off after dropping the Tolstar family at the manor. After being attended to by doctors, Tonya went to her room. She finally cried her eyes out for the death of her husband, Eric Tolstar. After the funeral for Eric, Tonya had the Crystal Skull taken to the treasury. She hoped she could regain some peace from that tragedy.

 

11 years later…

Tonya opened the front doors to the manor and looked out at the sunny weather with a smile. It was times like this that make her feel great to be alive. Then she heard footsteps coming, and she turned to see her son ready to go out for the weekend. He ran his hand through his swept-back purple hair, letting a fringe fall free in front. He looked in the mirror near the door to check his appearance once more. His grey eyes scanned his outfit, pleased that his indigo blue suit and black loafers had no creases. He adjusted his red tie and nodded, pleased with his look. He liked looking his best.

“Have a good outing, Toto. Please come home safe,” Tonya said with a smile.

Tobias made a little smile and replied, “I will Mother.”

Tonya then noticed that her son still had a few toast crumbs on the corner of his lip. She then grabbed a handkerchief to wipe it off, much to his detriment. 

Tonya tutted and said, “Oh Tobias, you need to start paying attention to details like this. Nobody likes a sloppy noble.”

“Alright! *mumbles* Good thing I’m at home”. Tobias muttered as he walked away from home to have some free time.

\-----------------------------------------

On the other side of London

Lewis sat on the other side of the back of the desk as he watched his 11-year old kid fiddle with his sight on the locket that was lying on the dresser. The kid has crimson red hair swept back on their head with opposite hair fringes on the side. He has blue eyes, wears a buttoned-up white shirt, grey pants and brown loafers. He gave his son an annoyed glare and said, “Rio, will you stop staring at the locket?”

Rio turned his head sharply at Lewis with a calm glare and said, “Father, I just want to take a look at the locket.”

Lewis sighed at Rio’s defiant attitude like a teacher would at an annoying kindergartener and replied, “Never mind your mother’s worthless locket. You still haven’t finished your studies yet.”

Rio replied by handing out his sheet from his pocket and said, “On the contrary, Father, I already finished your math worksheet you made me work on.”

Lewis reached out to grab the worksheet and started to review it. The silence between the two grew a bit heavy until Lewis answered Rio, “Rio, can you come over here?”

Rio grew a bit uneasy by Lewis’ shift in tone. He hopes it would be pleasant.

Rio walked up to Lewis and Lewis pointed at a particular math problem. It showed that 34 x 21 = 64. 

Lewis frowned at the problem and said, “What do you call this?”

Rio started to get nervous. He felt his wellbeing depended on the quality of his answer. So, he swallowed his fear and answered, “That’s…w-what I believe to be…the answer. Father.”

Lewis glared at his son like he was looking at an idiot. He put down the paper on the table and immediately wrapped both of Rio’s wrists. He took out a small wooden stick behind his back pocket and then started smacking Rio’s wrists repeatedly with the stick.

Rio cried out in pain with each hit as he tried to yank his hands out to escape the pain but to no avail by his father’s strength.

“Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! How can your answer possibly be less than 34 and 21!?” Lewis yelled out, ignoring his son’s agony. 

The beating stopped after a couple more seconds. Lewis let go of Rio’s hands as Rio clinched his teeth at the sting from the beating he received. He slowly rubbed his red wrists as he tried to soothe the pain, difficult as it was.

Lewis then grabbed out a paper and some coins from his side pocket and gave it to Rio. “This is a list of materials and food that I need you to get from town. Be careful not to run into strangers. We can talk more about your little math problem when you get back.”

Rio begrudgingly took the list and money and put it away.

Before Rio went out the door, he glanced at the pink dress that was peeking out from a chest by the back of the dining room. He stared at it with a look of wonder and longing but then shook his head before his Father could call him out on it and headed out the door.

———————————————

Tobias walked up to a park bench and sat down so he can start drawing patterns for some fabrics. An hour passed with him fabricating. He heard some commotion, and he turned to see. A few guys were surrounding a blonde-haired woman. She wore her hair in a ponytail, wearing a grey-colored dress and a red ascot. 

One of the boys shouted at the girl, “Look at this chaps, Erica is reading about some supernatural crap again!” He was smiling as he waved a book at the other two bullies like it was a prize. 

Tobias frowned with disdain at the act, ‘How typical. Bullies would hurt any weak person if it makes them feel powerful.’ 

Tobias put his fabric books on the bench. He labeled them as ‘Flower References,’ and went over to a nearby tree to hide so he could observe them.

Erica glared at the bullies with a look that says ‘I will not back down’ as she spoke, “Boys, I don’t care for your presence. Hand me back my book, and be on your way.”

One of the other bullies smirked as he replied, “Or what? What can a Noble girl like you do to three big grown men like us?”

The bully holding the book looked at it and questioned, “Why do you read such shite anyway?”

Then he gasped in fake shock and whispered to his cronies like it was gossip. “Maaaybeee she’s afraid that she saw a ghost last night… and reads the book because she thinks she can make it go away!”

Then the bullies laughed at her and started to rub salt on the wound by chanting, “WEIRD ERI! WEIRD ERI! WEIRD ERI! WEIRD ERI!” 

Erica was growing more and more pissed at the bullying she is submitted to. She hunched her arms by her sides with curled up fists. She thought to herself, ‘What a terrible point of timing that I didn’t bring my rapier. I can’t face these troglodytes by myself.’

It was that point where Tobias decided he had enough. Without thinking, he showed himself to the other bullies. He charged behind the bully holding the book. Resulting in the bully’s head falling straight into the ground. 

“Get lost pissants! And give the lady back her book!” Tobias threatened while holding the bully’s head down in the dirt.

Tobias’s vision is being shifted to the ground as well while feeling a sharp pain on the right side of his cheek. 

“Yeah!? You and what army!? You trying to play hero!?” One of the bullies shouted after punching Tobias in the cheek.

Tobias tried getting up while ignoring the pain from his right cheek. Before another bully could attack him again, the bully was then hit in the groin by a thrown apple. He fell straight in the ground. The bullies turned around and saw that it was Erica who threw it. She was standing next to an apple tree with littered apples next to it. 

“Leave us alone you shitheads before I hit another organ!” Erica threatened as she pointed her finger while holding another apple.

While the bullies are being distracted, Tobias then got up and went to her side. As he catches his breath, he took out his handkerchief to wipe some blood off his mouth from the attack. The bullies took an interest in it because they saw that Tobias’ full name embroidered on it.

“What do you know! That bloke is a Tolstar!” The other bullies got ready to fight them. As the leader smiled as held his crotch in pain. “Another snobby noble kid for us to kick! It must be our lucky day mates!”

Before he could reply, Tobias threw an apple at the second bully’s stomach. The bully howled and covered his abdomen at the dull pain. Erica threw another apple and hit the third bully’s eyes for one more attempt to drive them away.

The three bullies were reeling in pain from the attacks. Tobias warned them by saying, “I warn you to take the lady’s advice and go now. Our families won’t hesitate to punish people who attack us for sick pleasure.”

The leader relented and said, “Alright, take your stupid book!” He waved to the other guys in his haste while replying, “Come on guys! It ain’t worth getting in trouble with the law!” Then the other bullies walked away leaving the book on the floor.

———————————————

Rio was searching around in a junkyard for nearby pipes. Thankfully, his Father listed what specific materials for him to find and that they were easier to find at the back of an industrial junkyard. He has no idea what his Father was gonna do with all of the junk that he keeps forcing Rio to collect. His Father wants to be a promising inventor but so far has had no luck.

He was in the middle of collecting parts when he heard noise from behind him and was immediately forced on the ground. His back was in pain and his face stung from the impact. 

A voice from behind him said cockily, “Heh. Not so sneaky now are ya?”

Rio turned his head and saw that there was a man in wearing overalls and a hat. His attire suggested that he works for the factory that leaves any unused parts in this junkyard Rio was taking from. He also kept holding his boot on Rio’s back and “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

Rio quickly gathered up his stolen materials in his paper bags that also had the groceries he got from a nearby food store and held them to his side. He hastily replied. “A-ah, I’m sorry sir. I don’t mean to steal anything important. It’s just some old parts for my Father.”

The worker eyed him and the taken pipes. He shrugged his shoulders and said, “Eh, it’s just some pipes the factory no longer uses. It’s no harm to us so I won’t tell on you.”

Rio immediately thanked him as the worker got his boot off his back and got his stuff back. He watched as the worker walked off. When he was out of range, Rio glared at the worker and growled in anger. Rio said, “Why do they always do that?”

————————————————

When the bullies were out of their sight, Erica turned around to smile at Tobias and said, “I must say, Mr. Tolstar. Thank you for coming to save me when I needed help.”

Tobias laughed a bit and replied, “Oh no Erica. I charged in without thinking, and you handled it better. I'm sure it’s fair to say that you saved me.”

“(chuckles) Well then. Let’s say we helped save each other.”

“All right then. I don’t believe we had a proper introduction.” Tobias bowed while placing his right arm on his chest. “My name is Tobias Tolstar.”

Erica then curtsied her dress and replied, “My name is Erica Elliman.” She walked up to grab her book and said, “I’m curious. Why did you attempt to help me fight the bullies? Most nobles would’ve thought twice before getting into a fight.”

Tobias thought it over and gave her his answer, “I am not sure. I have never known myself to be so passionate that I would rush into a scuffle. I…did. Besides, you were an innocent person that is being attacked by those idiots and in need of help. It’s what would any person do. As…cliche as it sounds.”

Erica is taken back by the idealistic words of Tobias. She said, “Well then, I am glad there are some decent gentlemen out here.”

Tobias smiled a bit and said, “Well, thank you. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go back home and clean this wound before my Mother finds out.”

As Tobias went to grab his things and leave, Erica kept staring at the boy in silent curiosity. ‘Tobias Tolstar. What an odd gentleman.’

————————————————

Lewis was getting his things ready when he called out to his child, “Rio! There’s something I need to review with you.”

Sitting on the comfy chair was Rio. His relaxed posture made him look more interested in the book that he was reading than talking to his father.

Lewis wrinkled his nose with disapproval and said, “Rio! I won’t ask you again.”

Rio made an inaudible sigh as he closed the book. He got up and walked over to his father and said, “What is it, father?”

“Before I go to work in the slums, have you finished your math problems?”

“Yes, Father.” Rio reached for his pockets and gave Lewis the math sheets. Lewis grabbed the sheets and looked over them, while Rio fidgeted in nervousness. Lewis ‘hmmed’ in satisfaction and said, “Very good. You’ve gone over your problem well.”

Lewis put away the work and said, “Well, I’m off to go to work. I’ll be back for dinner.”

After Lewis left, Rio sighed in relief and scowled in hatred at the parent. He opened his wrists and saw some lash marks on them. Not wanting to remember what would happen if he had gotten a single math question wrong again. Rio went to his room which showed his easel and painting tools. A bookshelf is containing topics about literature, sewing, boxing. He sat down in his bed with a smug smile on his face.

‘Alright then. I’ll bide my time and see how my father fares from his trip.’

As Rio looked out the window, he would remember the times when he was still a sickly child in bed. He is being forced to watch occasional sightings of kids playing with each other. He could do nothing to converse with them. Rio envied them. Seeing as how his mother did everything she could to keep him healthy while his father beat her. Even after Rio is being cured of his sickness for good. It wasn’t long until Grace died from both the beatings from Eric and the stress of having to take care of Rio.

The torment didn’t stop there, Eric was a perfectionist and demanded more than Rio could deliver. Going so far as to abuse him for making one mistake. Or forcing Rio to go out for errands. Even having to deal with stranger danger by himself.

But one day, Eric showed Rio something that would inspire him to hatch this devious plot.

Eric showed the adoption paper to Rio. He said, “Rio, I am going on to sneak out of London to scavenge a few materials that I need for my invention. The route is hazardous. So in case I may not live during that trip, this adoption paper filled out by the Tolstar family will help you.” Eric looked at the paper and smirked at it with cynicism like he knew a worthless secret that no one else did. “When your mother and I saved Ms. Tolstar, she felt as if she owed me something.” Eric put the adoption papers in Rio’s hands. “When I die, you will be taken in by the Tolstar family. Do whatever you can to steal their precious lifestyle and live a perfect life, like I never got the chance to.”

Rio growled with hatred at the memory of the mongrel’s words. ‘As if you thought you have significance in my life, Father.’

Shaking his head to stop obsessing about his anger, Rio went back to reading his book to pass the time. 

 

10 hours later

 

Rio was in the middle of reenacting a part in one of his books when he heard the front door knocking. Rio stopped and put away in the book. He walked with caution up to the peephole to see it was two policemen. Rio raised an eyebrow at their presence but decided to open the door.

One of the policemen looked at him and said, “Good evening sir, would your name be ‘Rio Bravo’?

Rio answered with politeness, “Yes it would, Officer.”

The policeman looked at his partner with hesitation but turned at Rio to give him the bad news. “I’m sorry to tell you this, but your father Eric Bravo is found dead in a carriage accident.”

Rio gasped in horror and shock, but inside his head, he was thanking God for the fruitful results that fate has brought him.

Before the departure...

Rio looked at his father’s grave with contempt and satisfaction. He was no longer under the rule of this horrific man and was free to live a better life like he should’ve gotten years ago.

“I won't talk and sugar coat it Father. You are a worthless excuse for a human being. Driving Mother to exhaustion and death, treating me like a toy doll, I’m happy that you’re dead. May an army of demons drag your soul in hell.” After Rio spoke his departing words of hate, he spat on his Eric’s grave.

Getting his suitcase as he left for a carriage in town, walking in a dark trench coat. He spoke to himself of his ambitions, “Now I can have everything I need to achieve my dreams. The Tolstar family will be my first step.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wanted to do a story where Persona and Jojo fused together. I've been nervous for a while to get working on it, but I've decided to give it a shot. I do, however, need some assistance for this fic. I need a beta-reader that can help to edit my mistakes and another beta-reader that I can share ideas with. You can PM me if you want to volunteer. If not, you can review this fic; they help too.


End file.
